Starbucks
by lOreNish
Summary: Los amigos no siempre tienen la razón..pero hay que agradecerles cuando la tienen. Y es que cuando tu mejor amiga te quiere emparejar con el mejor amigo de tu novio..la cosas no siempre funcionan, o si? SakShao UA


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro y blablabla...

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Starbucks**

Capítulo Uno

_Hermosa._

Era la única palabra que Li Shaoran podía encontrar para describir a la dueña de aquellos embelesedores ojos verdes.

-Un expresso, en seguida-dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el cambio, intentando conseguir un mínimo roce con su suave piel.

-Muchas gracias-respondió ella con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su bello rostro.

Al entrar a trabajar en aquel Starbucks, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue a aquella chica de ojos verdes. _Chica de ojos verdes._ Fue como patéticamente la llamo durante aquel día. Y es que al haber faltado al curso de inducción, no sabía que tenía que preguntar el nombre a cada cliente, desearles un buen día y sonreír.

Y es que la verdad, el apuesto joven Li, era verdaderamente poco sociable. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza el preguntar el nombre a algún desconocido, dar algún cumplido a alguien o desear un buen día y mucho menos era del tipo que andan regalando sonrisas por doquier.

Aquel primer día, lo único que estaba en su cabeza, era la _chica de ojos verdes_…cosa que provoco que cometiera una infinidad de errores y ganara un par de regaños. Pero es que simplemente la _chica de ojos verdes _era preciosa. Con aquel vestido floreado por arriba de las rodillas y ajustado en el busto, con una torera que la cubría del frío otoñal y unas valerinas cubriendo sus pequeños pies, ella se veía simplemente encantadora.

-Hola, buen día, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?-pregunto perdiéndose en aquellas orbes esmeralda aquel segundo día de trabajo.

-Hola-saludo ella sonriendo-quiero un…un…expresso-.

-Con mucho gusto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Sakura-.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

-En un momento estará listo tu expresso, _chica de ojos verdes_-.

Y bueno, también olvidamos mencionar que el apuesto Shaoran Li, podía tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, con ese rebelde cabello castaño y aquellos intrigantes ojos color chocolate…Oh, sí, Shaoran era un joven muy apuesto, pero era absurdamente torpe con las mujeres.

-Eeem…¿disculpa?-pregunto Sakura con aquel encantador sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas.

-Diantre… ¡lo siento! Es que..yo...el café-.

-¡Heey! ¡Cuidado!-exclamó ella al ver como, en el ataque de nervios del chico, sus manos temblaban estrepitosamente y caminaba de un lado a otro sin preocuparse por la dirección, tirando el suculento pastel de chocolate del mostrador, encendiendo la maquina para frappe, derramando jugo al piso y tirando el dinero de la caja.

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!-exclamó Shaoran agachándose para recoger el dinero-¡Ouch!-se quejo al golpearse con el cajón de la registradora al levantarse.

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Te has hecho daño?-pregunto la castaña con verdadera preocupación brillando en sus verdes ojos.

-Sí…digo, no…disculpa, sí…pero no…. ¡Bah! Estoy bien-respondió, nervioso aún, el chico Li.

-Por tu respuesta podría decir que tienes una contusión, amigo-.

-¡Eriol!-.

-Hiragisawa…-.

-Venga, ve con la pequeña Sakura a tomarte un descanso, yo me haré cargo-.

-Sí, vamos…-le instó la chica al desconocido, por que al no saber su nombre, le resultaba un completo desconocido.

-Pero estoy bien…-.

-Cállate y ve-le corto Hiragisawa.

-Mmmph-bufó el chico y salió a una de las mesas exteriores detrás de la castaña.

Sakura, al igual que Shaoran, estaba completamente nerviosa ante la presencia del _chico de ojos color chocolate_, por que ella también le había puesto un nick al no saber su nombre. Se encamino fuera del establecimiento, sintiendo la mirada del ambarino detrás de ella.

-Así que… ¿de donde conoces a Eriol?-pregunto ella una vez se sentaron.

-Pues…trabajo con él-respondió Li con un poco de confusión.

-¡Oh! Cierto, pero que tonta soy-.

-No, no eres tonta, pero dime, ¿tu de donde conoces a Hiragisawa?-.

-Es el novio de mi mejor amiga-dijo con pesar Sakura.

Y es que Tomoyo Daidouji era una persona un tanto _perturbadora_ al igual que su _ingeniososo_ novio y olvidando por completo al apuesto chico de enfrete suyo, se perdió en un reciente recuerdo relacionado con su buena amiga Tomoyo.

_-Tomoyo, ¿es muy necesario pasar a saludar a Eriol a su trabajo? ¡Hace tres horas que nos despedimos de él!-._

_-Lo sé, Sakurita, pero no todos los días pasó por el trabajo de mi novio y esta es una buena oportunidad para saludarlo-._

_-Tommy…todos los días pasas por el trabajo de tu novio…-murmuro bajito la ojiverde._

_-Vamos, Sakura, solo será unos minutos, prometo que esta vez no me demorare tanto-prometió la amatista abriendo la puerta del lugar._

_-Pero Tommy…-._

_-Shhhhh-la callo su amiga-¿ya lo has visto? Estoy segura de que es nuevo por aquí, por que definitivamente no lo recuerdo-._

_-¿Ver a quién? ¿A quién no recuerdas? Yo no veo a na…-y Sakura interrumpió su discusión al ver a tal espécimen del género masculino, porque ese era el chico más apuesto que había visto en toda su existencia…_

_-Apuesto a que haría una adorable pareja-._

_-¿Qué? Nooo, Tomoyo, no estarás pensando en…-._

_-Anda, ve y salúdalo-la instó si amiga empujándola hacía el mostrador._

-¿Tu eres la mejor amiga de Daidouji?-preguntó Shaoran sacándola de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! Sakura Kinomoto-.

-Vaya…no se como puedes soportarla, digo, es simpática y todo…pero la verdad es que me asusta un poco-.

-Jaja sí, Tomoyo tiende a provocar esas reacciones en las personas. Y, ¿a ti que te ha hecho?-pregunto Sakura soltando una ligera risa, que aturdió al despistado muchacho.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-.

-Jaja-rió de nuevo ella-pregunto que qué ha sido lo que Tommy te ha hecho-.

-¡Ah! Pues…realmente no me ha hecho nada, pero ella y las preguntas de su novio, me aturden un poco-.

-No te entiendo-replicó ella, provocando un sonrojo en el chico.

-Sí, bueno, sabes que Tomoyo viene todas las noches por Eriol, ¿no?-Sakura asintió-bueno, pues nosotros tenemos que dejar ordenado todo para el día siguiente y en lo que Hiragisawa y yo lo hacemos ella se dedica a hacerme preguntas…y luego le sigue su novio y es imposible detenerlos, pero tú debes de saberlo-.

-Sí, te entiendo…-.

-Venga, pero preguntas del tipo "¿Tienes novia?", "¿Quieres tener novia?", "¿Quién te gusta?"…-Sakura se perdió por completo, nuevamente, al escuchar la primer pregunta, porque ella ya sabía hacía donde iba dirigido el interrogatorio de Tomoyo: _ella_.

-¡Sakurita!-apareeció gritando Tomoyo, buscando con la mirada a _los tortolos_, como noblemente les había bautizado-¡Oh! Shaoran, mi Eriol ya me ha contado lo sucedido, es una pena…pero veo que has conocido a mi amiga Sakura, dime, ¿no es encantadora? ¡Oh, los dos se ven tan adorables sonrojados!-.

-Creo que debo irme-susurró Sakura a Shaoran ignorando el parloteo de su soñadora amiga.

-Sí, bueno, yo también debo volver al trabajo-.

-Vale…hasta pronto-se despidieron al unísono.

* * *

Notas en Profile ñ_ñ


End file.
